


Detroit: Become an Owner

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: Connor has a pet hamster that he takes with him everywhere





	Detroit: Become an Owner

“Your cheek is full!”

 

Conner stopped feeding his hamster her favourite treats of dried berries. Annabel, often shortened to Annie, was a black Siberian hamster with a white stripe down her chin.

 

“Connor! Get back to work!” Hank yelled.

 

“Of course, Lieutenant!”

 

Connor twisted his chair around to face his computer, getting back to the work of taking cases for android discrimination.

 

2038 seemed to be a very progressive year. With the “deviant” androids causing a revolution, they were no longer slaves to humans. They can own land, and be free, no longer segregated from humans.

 

Now, in the beginning of 2039, they are trying to see if androids are capable of empathy and caring for life, so the government is trying it out with androids having pets. With Connor being an android, and being on the police force, people were seeing how he was doing with a pet, with the task of taking care of it. While he currently wasn’t the only android with a pet, it still caused heads to turn when he interacted with Annie.

 

Hank, his human partner, suggested something small, that “wouldn’t get in my way as we work, damnit,” so Connor decided on a small pet; a hamster.

As an android that got paid, he didn’t need to eat, so that part of his money went towards Annie.

 

Hank looked to Connor, sitting across from him. He scrolled through cases, downloading them into his system as he went. Connor had both brown hair and eyes, made to look generic, but Hank could see the passion behind his eyes. The kid kept him young.

 

Hank was born in 1985. He grew up with lots of the start of technology. Hell, he’s seen terminator, and when androids came out, he absolutely hated them. But looking at Connor, he’s glad he’s stopped his anger.

 

Connor was his friend, and is thankful for him.

 

That didn’t mean that he didn’t piss him off though.

 

Like right now, for instance.

 

They went to the new homicide case.

 

Connor brought his hamster.

 

Even though it was in a glass carrier to not contaminate the scene, it wasn’t even near the body, it still ticked him off. It was supposed to be about showing the public that androids can care for things too, so for now, Connor had to bring Annie with him everywhere.

 

Some other cops at the scene talked to Connor about his hamster. It all seemed ridiculous and surreal to Hank. Was this really happening, or was he still drunk from last night?

 

“Lieutenant, can you please hold Annie for me while I scan the body?”

This kid could very well be the death of him.

 

“Fine, just hurry it up,” Connor gently handed Annie over, then went inside to deal with the body. At least with him out here holding this hamster looking like a nut, he won't have to see Connor put the blood in his mouth to scan it.

 

Looking through the glass, Hank could see that she was well a cared for, if not, a spoiled little thing. This was just the carrier, between the cage at his desk and the one he says he has at home. That's three different homes she has!

 

“Thank you for your assistance, Lieutenant, I can have Annie back now,” as he handed over the carrier with Annie, Connor continued to talk.

 

“I scanned the body, processed the blood-”

“Ew,”

“- and downloaded all the files. We can go over them at my apartment, if you like. Annie should be getting back home soon anyways,”

 

“Sounds good Connor, let’s get going.”

 

Connor’s apartment is bare when you first walk in. He’s only just recently moved in, so who can blame him. He goes down a hallway with a few doors.

 

“Would you like to see where I keep Annie? I need to get the files from in there anyways,”

 

“Sure thing, Connor,” Hank’s not going to lie, he’s been curious to what this place looks like.

 

This room is obviously an office, with a desk, chair, computer, the whole shebang. There’s also a dresser, with a big glass tank on it, filled with the familiar bed shavings he’s seen in the cage at work.

 

It is a pretty cute setup, Connor truly put work into caring for her.

Connor picks up Annie, petting her with adoration on his face, smiling. He puts her in the tank and gives her some more treats, watching her cheeks get stuffed.

 

This moment, happening right now? This is life. Androids were a new species of life created by humans, and they deserved to be free. Connor is a true being of life.

“Hey, Connor,”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“I’m proud of you. Keep doing you,”

“Thank you, Hank, I will. It’s the only way I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue writing in this universe if anyone is interested, and please, tell me what you thought in the comments


End file.
